


Nutmeg

by NemesisGray



Series: Begw [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: Afric - it's a real name. It's Irish and it means 'pleasant'Ch'eo vur - Cheunh, my heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NayriaCadera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayriaCadera/gifts).

“Marry me.” Arcann said, a fervent prayer, a wish.

Begw blinked at him. “What?”

“Marry me?” He asked, swallowing thickly, voice cracking from stress.

Begw frowned. “But I’m not in love with you. It’d be cruel, ch’eo visot. I cannot do that to you.” She touched his cheek gently, his scarred cheek, always his scarred cheek.

Arcann searched her face. “It’s not cruel.”

“It is. You have no guarantee I would ever love you the same way.” Begw withdrew her hand. When she suggested Arcann come talk to her about feelings she hadn’t been expecting a marriage proposal.

Arcann sighed. “Begw,” he started, then stopped. How could he convince her to marry him?

“Arcann,” her voice was quiet, her eyes distant as she stared into space, “why are you willing to marry me when I’m not in love with you?”

He swallowed again. How could he describe his feelings? The truth was, he couldn’t. He’d always been more for action than words. 

“I think I’ve always been in love with you.” He whispered. “Since I saw you stand up to my father. Nobody stood up to my father. Even my mother didn’t stand up to him, she only left.”

Begw looked at him, her eyes calm, patient, waiting for him to continue.

“You were so calm, so sure of yourself that day. And every time we met; you were always so calm.” Licking his lips, he continued. “I used to go into the vaults and look at you. Study your features frozen in carbonite, trying to feel even the modicum of calm you exuded. I never succeeded. But I would go, gaze upon your face and remember that you stood up to my father. I could go look at your face whenever something irked me, and I’d calm down as much as I was able to calm down just remembering.” 

Her hands reached for his face again, her cool fingers stroking his cheeks.

“I want to be the face you can stare at, the constant in your life you can rely on.” He didn’t know how else to explain it better than that.

Begw studied him, her hands on his cheeks, her eyes roaming his face and he had no idea what she was thinking about, what she was feeling.

“You want to be my home.” She said, smiling a little.

Arcann looked at her questioningly. “Home?”

“Usually a home is the one place you feel safest, where you go to decompress, sort out your thoughts. Where you can truly be yourself. But people can be a home. The person you feel safest with, the person that calms you down, helps you, doesn’t judge you.” Once again, her hands dropped from his face, she wandered to her window, fingers touching the cool glass as she stared at her ship. For years her ship was her home. “I’ve never felt safe. I’ve only ever felt safe in my ship. No idea why. But I’ve never had anybody to share it with either.”

Arcann dared to approach her. “I always felt safe with you.” He just hadn’t realized it until this moment. Even while fighting he felt safe with Begw. 

Begw gazed at Arcann over her shoulder. “I feel safe with you too.” She looked back at her ship. 

They stood in silence. 

“Begw, marry me.” he tried again. If she said no, he’d drop it and just continue to be her friend.

Begw gazed at him once more. “Answer me one more question.”

“Anything.” Anything.

“Would you wait for me? Wait for me to fall in love with you?” She needed to know. She already loved Arcann so much, she just wasn’t in love with him. But she could be, she knew she could. Arcann was everything she always wanted.

“Yes.” He’d wait forever. His love wasn’t conditional. If Begw never loved him, he’d still be in her life, supporting her.

“I’ll marry you, Arcann.” Begw turned to him. 

Excited, Arcann pulled her into a bruising hug.

#

Arcann was worried, Begw wasn’t looking well. It’d been a few weeks since she agreed to marry him, and the Alliance was planning the best wedding but Begw was looking horrible.

“Arcann, I must speak with you in private.” Begw stated softly, touching his arms.

“Of course.” Arcann followed her as she led him to her room -their room, he corrected himself.

“I’m pregnant.” She sat heavily on the foot of her bed.

“Saganu’s?” He asked.

Begw nodded. “Yes.”

Arcann sat beside her, pulling her into his arms seconds before her tears started falling. “We’ll get through this.” He promised.

Sniffling she turned tear filled eyes up to him. “You still want to marry me?”

“Of course.” He wiped her tears away. 

Her eyes roamed over his face. “Why?”

“Because I’m your home, and what sort of home would I be if I abandoned you?”

Begw started crying harder.

#

“You don’t have to tell him.” Arcann whispered into her hair. “The Alliance already thinks the child is mine.” He rubbed her stomach. Her wedding dress having been redesigned to fit her increasing girth.

“Do they?” Begw started crying again.

Arcann kissed her forehead, wiping away her tears. “They don’t think less of you.”

That only made her cry harder.

#

Begw slept soundly on his shoulder. It was not the wedding night Arcann dreamed of, but it was the one he needed. The one both of them needed. She cried out in her sleep, hands spasming around her swollen belly.

“Shhh.” Arcan began rubbing her back and her belly simultaneously, the one thing that eased her pain.

Both Begw and the fetus calmed when his fingers started crackling with harmless lightning. Smiling, he kissed Begw’s nose, picking up the lingering scent of pulled pork and peanut butter sandwich she had for dinner.

The fetus started kicking earnestly, the lightning no longer soothing it. 

“Calm down, your mother is trying to sleep.” Arcann whispered.

The fetus calmed for a second before kicking again.

Chuckling, Arcann found the fetus’ feet, sending little tendrils of Force healing to touch the fetus.

The fetus calmed instantly.

Arcann smiled, the fetus liked his Force powers. He felt his heart warm.

#

“Commander,” Sana-rae touched Begw’s stomach, “you will begin labor soon.”

Begw inclined her head, looking up from her seated position in the hoverchair. “Thank you, Sana-rae.”

Doctor Lokin was the primary physician for Begw during her pregnancy, but the Voss was the nurse, able to communicate with the fetus in ways that Doctor Lokin’s machines could not.

“She is ready.” Sana-rae straightened. “You should head to the medical wing now.”

Begw blinked up at the Voss. “Arcann, take me to the medical wing, please.” She clutched at her husband’s hand.

“At once.” Sana-rae had never been wrong about when a child was being born yet, why would Begw be any different?

#

“A beautiful baby girl.” Doctor Lokin smiled.

Begw lay panting, hands latched onto Arcann. “A girl?”

Doctor Lokin smiled, handing the baby to Begw. “A girl.”

Begw accepted her child, noting the minute ways the baby looked like Saganu, but not enough for anybody to ever know. “She has freckles.”

Arcann looked at the child, he’d never seen a newborn before. The baby was so tiny. So deceptively tiny for how big she made Begw grow.

“Arcann, what should we name her?” Begw’s question pulled Arcann out of stupor.

“Maegwyn.” No idea where the name came from, just that the baby girl looked like a Maegwyn.

“Maegwyn.” Begw cooed at the baby. “Hello, Maegwyn.”

Maegwyn yawned.

“Arcann, would you like to hold your daughter?” Begw asked softly, turning to look at him.

He looked between his wife and the baby. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

Begw laughed breathlessly. “You won’t.”

Arcann frowned dubiously as Begw transferred Maegwyn into his arms.

“You hold her.” Begw sighed, her eyes drooping, “I need to sleep.”

Arcann nodded, arms awkward, his body stiff as he held the baby. Maegwyn weighed nothing. She was tiny and weighed nothing. He felt an irrational fear that she’d float away and his hands spasmed and he pressed her tighter against his chest, his mind demanding that he make sure his daughter didn’t float away. Maegwyn mewled in protest, her eyes opening to glare her newborn displeasure at Arcann for his roughness.

Arcann gasped. Despite knowing that babies can’t see more than a few inches in front of their face, it didn’t matter. Maegwyn was staring deep into his soul.

“My little Maegwyn.” He a finger reached out to touch the baby gently on her head, Maegwyn grabbed his finger with her little fist. “My little princess.” He lowered his head, placing a whisper light kiss on her head. “My daughter.”

#

Begw awoke to the sounds of Arcann cooing at Maegwyn.

“Do you love her?” She asked sleepily.

“I’ve never loved anything more.” Arcann couldn’t stop looking at his daughter.

Begw laughed, reaching out a hand, him taking it without thought. “You’re going to be the best father.”

Arcann could only silently agree.

#

Everybody in the Alliance was shocked with how gentle Arcann was with both Begw and Maegwyn.

“Wait, her name is Maegwyn?” Gault shook his head. “Like Megan?”

“I think it’s a pretty name.” Hylo punched Gault’s shoulder.

“I’m not saying it’s not pretty. I’m pointing out how it sounds like Megan.” Gault flinched as Hylo raised her fist again.

Everybody watched as Begw taught Arcann how to bottle feed Maegwyn, the former Emperor enraptured by the tiny bundle of baby in his arms.

“You know, she’s like nutmeg.” Gault said after a while.

Hylo snorted. “She is.”

“It’s official then, Maegwyn’s nickname is Nutmeg.” Gault pointed towards the ceiling.

“It’s your funeral.” Hylo rolled her eyes.

#

“Da!” Maegwyn screeched, running through the Alliance, smacking straight into Arcann’s calf. “Up!”

Without breaking his conversation with Koth and Bey’wan, Arcann reached down and picked his daughter up.

“Food?” She asked, playing with Arcann’s collar.

“In a bit, we have to wait for Mommy.” Arcann replied.

Maegwyn frowned. “Hungry.”

“Here.” Arcann rolled his eyes, handing his daughter a ration bar.

“Yay!” Maegwyn kissed Arcann’s cheek and tore into the ration bar.

#

“Daddy!” Maegwyn launched herself at Arcann, forcing him to catch her or let her fall face-first on the floor. “I need a puppy.”

Arcann looked at his little girl. “Do you really need a puppy?”

Maegwyn nodded. “I’m one and a half now. I need a puppy.”

Arcann arched an eyebrow. “This isn’t because Torian’s son has a puppy is it?”

Torian’s five-year-old son, Fletcher, had a puppy, a bright green Akk dog, Thrasher, that the boy often used as a mount. In fact, often, Fletcher and Maegwyn could be seen riding around the base on the back of Thrasher. And since Fletcher and Maegwyn were best friends, then she felt like she needed a puppy.

“No.” Maegwyn refused to meet his eyes, her hands busy fiddling with his collar, her eyes flickering about the room.

“Have you asked your mother?” Arcann knew that Begw was allergic to dogs.

“She said I could have a hybrid. But that I had to ask you.” 

Arcann sighed, bouncing her in his arms. For a one and a half-year old, she had the body of a four-year-old. “Let me ask Nico if he can find one easily and we can see about getting you one.”

Maegwyn squealed in pleasure. “Thanks, Daddy!” Kissing his cheek quickly, she wiggled until she dropped out of his arms. “Fletch! I’m getting a puppy!”

“Awesome!” Fletcher shouted, grabbing Maegwyn’s hand and pulling her up on the back of the Akk dog.

Arcann watched as his daughter rode away on the back of the Akk dog with Fletcher.

“You realize you’re getting her a puppy, right?” Aric asked, trying not to laugh.

Arcann glared at the man. “Shut up. Like you wouldn’t get Afric* or Aidan a puppy if they asked.”

“Good point.” Aric clapped Arcann on the shoulder.

“What is a hybrid dog?” Arcann asked.

“It’s a dog that is a cross breed of different dogs. It’s supposed to be hypoallergenic for people with dog allergies.” Aric explained.

“Right.” Arcann still had no idea what that meant.

“Ask Nico. He’ll know what you’re talking about since Koth bought Kaliyo one.”

Arcann nodded. The fact that Kaliyo and Koth were a couple was just weird.

“It’s just weird that they’re together, right? Like it’s not just me?” Arcann shook his head, trying to force his mind to understand.

“It’s not just you.” Aric chuckled. “Totally not just you.”

#

Begw looked down at the puppy in Arcann’s arms. “What is that?”

“It’s a puppy.” Arcann caught the puppy as it wiggled out of his arms. “It’s a hybrid. Which you said Maegwyn could have.”

“Oh!” Begw was not about to mention how the puppy was the ugliest puppy she ever seen. “What’s it a hybrid of?”

“Akk and mawvorr.” Arcann also didn’t mention how the puppy was the ugliest thing he ever saw.

“Well,” she decided to be practical, “I’m not allergic to it.”

The unspoken conversation was whether or not Maegwyn would love the puppy as much as she loved Fletcher’s.

“Hkay!” Begw called to the droid.

“Query: Yes, master?”

“Could you fetch Nutmeg for me?” Begw smiled, smothering a laugh at Arcann’s grimace at Maegwyn’s nickname.

Hkay bowed then left.

“You know why I’m alright with calling our daughter Nutmeg?” Begw asked, stroking Arcann’s cheek.

“No.”

“Because nutmeg is a highly underrated ingredient. Most people don’t even use it. But those that do realize that nutmeg is very important. It adds extra flavor you weren’t aware of missing.” She smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “She’s our little dash of nutmeg.”

He thought about. Maegwyn was their dash of nutmeg. He hadn’t realized what he was missing until Maegwyn was born and in his life.

“You-” Maegwyn’s question cut short as she noticed what her father was holding. Screeching she ran full tilt at Arcann. “You got me a puppy!”

Arcann and Begw exchanged looks, the moment of truth. 

“Yes, I did.” Kneeling, he presented the puppy to his daughter.

Maegwyn’s eyes widened as she studied the puppy in her father’s arms. “I love her!” Reaching for the puppy, she paused, bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for permission.

Smiling now, Arcann placed the puppy gently in Maegwyn’s arms. “Here you go.”

Maegwyn hugged the puppy close to her. “Her name is gonna be Fang.”

“Why ‘Fang’?” Begw asked, one hand on Maegwyn’s head, the other on Arcann’s shoulder.

“Because she has one over-large tooth.” Their daughter pointed out the one rather large tooth in the row of teeth that formed the puppy’s massive underbite.

“She does.” Begw bent to kiss her daughter on the head. “That’s a lovely name.”

Maegwyn grinned. “I gotta go show Fletch!” She ran two steps before running back, hugging Begw with one arm, and dropping a peck on Arcann’s cheek. “Thanks Mommy! Thanks Daddy!”

Arcann and Begw exchanged amused looks as their daughter ran screeching out of the room.

#

“Nutmeg, have you seen my boots?” Begw needed to go back to Tython and she invited Arcann to meet her old Master.

Maegwyn shook her head. “No.” She wouldn’t look at her father.

“Did Fang eat my boots again?” Arcann crossed her arms.

“Maybe.” Maegwyn answered, her foot pushing something under her bed.

Sighing, he walked over to her bed, knelt, and looked under the piece of furniture. Sure enough, there were his boots, gnawed all to hell. “Nutmeg,” he looked at his daughter, “please teach Fang not to eat my boots.”

Maegwyn looked up at Arcann. “Ok, daddy.” She hugged Arcann. “I love you.”

Arcann knew he was being manipulated. He knew it. Maegwyn always hugged him and told him she loved him when she didn’t want to get in trouble. Hopefully, she wouldn’t give him the ‘look’.

“I love you too.” Arcann hugged her back. “But you’ve got to teach your dogs some manners.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Maegwyn hugged him harder. “It might be easier if Fang had some dog toys.”

Arcann stood, not wanting to look down because he knew what he would see. His daughter giving him the ‘look’. “Fletch trained Thrasher without toys.”

Maegwyn grabbed Arcann’s hand. “But Thrasher is a normal Akk dog. Fang is a hybrid.”

He made the mistake of looking at his daughter’s face. Maegwyn was giving him the ‘look’. Sighing, looking up at the ceiling, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll see if your mother and I have time to stop by Nar Shaddaa on our way back to buy some toys and training books.”

Maegwyn flashed a brilliant smile. “Thanks, Daddy!”

Arcann shook his head as his daughter ran out of the room, Fang hot on her heels.

#

Begw wouldn’t stop laughing.

“It’s not funny.” Arcann frowned down at his wife.

Her continued mirth and giggles informed him that it was hilarious. “You spoil her.”

He sighed, holding tight to Begw’s hand as they wandered the promenade on Nar Shaddaa. “I do not spoil her. I only try and emulate what I see from the other fathers.” He blushed a little.

Her smiled softened as she gazed up at him. “You’re a wonderful father.” She stroked her hand down his cheek.

“I hope so.” Arcann really did. He tried to follow the examples of Torian and Aric, two men Arcann admired.

“Ch’eo vur*,” she stopped him, “you are not Valkorion. You are a wonderful person. And a better father than he could ever hope to be.”

Arcann grabbed her hand, kissing her fingers. “Thank you.”

Her gaze fell to his lips for a second before she cleared her throat. “You realize you or Fletch are going to be the ones to train Fang, don’t you?”

“What?”

Begw laughed. “Nutmeg has both of you wrapped around her little finger. She’ll just bat her eyelashes at Fletch, and give you doe-eyes, and both of you do whatever she wants.”

“I do not.” Arcann couldn’t deny the truth about Fletcher though.

Torian’s son didn’t realize it, but that child was deeply in love with Maegwyn.

“You do realize that both Mandalorians and Chiss usually get married at thirteen correct?” Begw snorted a laugh at Arcann’s surprised face. 

“Not happening.” Arcann would have to watch Fletcher, the boy was trouble with his blue eyes and blonde hair like his father.

Begw giggled, pulling Arcann in for a hug. “We don’t have to worry about it for another eight years. At least from Fletcher.” She feigned thinking. “Or is it they start courting at thirteen?”

Arcann growled.

Arcann glared at his wife. “I don’t want to think about it.”

Begw laughed again, releasing him and grabbing his hand again. “Let’s see, in eight years, Nutmeg should be physically the age of thirteen. They’d make a good match.”

Glaring at his wife Arcann glanced down at her, finally realizing he was being teased. “Not funny.”

Begw laughed again. “Their feelings could change as they age.”

His answer was to grunt.

#

Arcann, Fletcher, and Torian all sat on the ground trying to understand the book on how to train dogs. The confusing part was that mawvorrs had no books written about them and Fang wasn’t a full Akk dog.

“Well, Fang doesn’t respond well to treats as a reward for good behavior.” Torian scratched his arm.

Arcann and Fletcher both grunted.

“Maybe she’d respond to belly rubs?” Fletcher offered. “Thrasher likes belly rubs.”

Arcann and Torian exchanged glances.

“It couldn’t hurt.” Torian shrugged.

Sighing, not wanting to face Begw later in the day, Arcann agreed. “Let’s try that.”

#

“Daddy!” Maegwyn cried, running up to him followed by Fang, Fletcher, and Thrasher. “May I stay up past bedtime and watch the vid tonight with Fletch?”

Arcann looked down into her eager face before his eyes flicked to Fletcher’s. “And your mother said?”

Maegwyn was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “She said that since I’m two I can have a later bedtime.”

Arcann glanced towards Begw, at his wife’s nod, he looked back at his daughter. “Alright, you can stay up with Fletcher to watch the vid, but you have to sit with the Jorgans the entire time.”

Maegwyn and Fletcher clasped hands.

“The dogs have to stay with Torian though.” Arcann steeled himself for the ‘look’. He was going to be strong this time.

“Why?” Fletcher asked, dejectedly.

“Because Afric and Aidan aren’t old enough and the dogs might be too rough with them.” Arcann needed the two children to understand.

Maegwyn understood before Fletcher. “Ok, Daddy.” She hugged Arcann with one arm before leaving the room, dragging Fletcher with her. “Thrasher and Fang might accidentally hurt Afric and Aiden as they’re still babies. And we don’t want our dogs to have hurt feelings by accidentally hurting somebody.” She explained to the boy as they left.

“Oh!” Fletcher smacked himself on the forehead. “That makes sense. I don’t want Thrasher to feel sad for hurting a baby.”

It never occured to Fletcher that technically, Maegwyn was a toddler since she looked the same age as him.

Arcann and Begw exchanged looks again. His wife winked at him.

#

Maegwyn’s second birthday was coming up and Arcann was nervous.

“Stop worrying.” Begw slid her arms around her husband. “Everything will be fine.”

Sighing, he turned his head to look at his wife. “I need her birthday to be perfect.”

Begw yawned. “It will be.” She tugged at his shirt. “Come to bed.”

He allowed his wife to pull him.

“Night.” Begw kissed his cheek, snuggling close to his side.

“Night.” Arcann began rubbing her back, a habit he picked up while she was pregnant with Maegwyn.

#

“Daddy,” Maegwyn climbed into Arcann’s lap, “I’m sleepy.”

“Do you want to go to bed?” He asked his daughter.

“Please.” She nodded her head.

“Have you said good night to everybody?”

She nodded again. “I said good night to Gault, Hylo, Torian, Aric, Lana, Theron, Koth, Bey’wan, Doctor Lokin, and Fletcher.” Maegwyn yawned. “I even said good night to Afric and Aiden, but I don’t think they understood because they’re babies.”

“Ok, Nutmeg, let’s get your mom and we’ll tuck you in.”

Maegwyn jerked her chin, her eyes closed and her head resting on Arcann’s shoulder. She was asleep by the time Arcann motioned for Begw.

“Our little Nutmeg tired?” Begw asked, running a hand over Maegwyn’s back.

“She fell asleep before I stood.” Arcann explained.

Begw nodded. “Do you think she’s ready for her own room?” She was asking because Fletcher had gotten his own room two weeks before. 

“Let her spend one more night in our room.” 

Yawning, Begw agreed. “Alright.”

Arcann and Begw held hands, Maegwyn cradled in his other arm as they walked towards their room.

“I’ll get her a glass of water.” Begw kissed Maegwyn’s head before heading into the room’s private refresher.

Arcann carried Maegwyn to her little bed. Her bed was in the place that the terminal used to be in, but Begw had the terminal removed in favor of Maegwyn’s cradle the minute the child was born.

“Daddy,” the little girl stirred as Arcann removed her shoes.

“Yes, baby?” He smiled as Maegwyn sleepily helped him get her ready for bed.

“I want a little sibling.” She yawned, snuggling her stuffed rancor, Fang taking up her usual place behind the little girl on the bed.

“You what?” He gasped.

Maegwyn opened her eyes. “I want a little sibling, please.”

“That’s not up to just me, Nutmeg.” Arcann ran a hand over his daughter’s hair. “Need your mom to cooperate.”

Maegwyn yawned bigger. “K.”

Arcann watched his daughter as her breathing evened out.

“You got her to put on her pjs.” Begw placed the glass of water on her daughter’s nightstand. “How?”

“I think she was too exhausted to realize what she was helping me do.” Arcann smiled up at his wife.

“Probably.” Sighing, Begw leaned down, giving her daughter a kiss before pulling Arcann towards the bed.

#

“Fletch!” Maegwyn hissed at her best friend from under the table in the cantina.

Fletched looked around before scrambling under the table. “What’s up?”

Maegwyn’s eyes fascinated him. They glowed in the dark and they were really cool! Plus, she could outrun him and out jump him. Fletcher thought Maegwyn was the coolest.

“I want a little sibling.” She stated. “But I need help.”

“What do you need?” He’d do anything for her.

“My parents are moving me to my own room because I’m old enough now but like,” she licked her lips and punched the ground in frustration, “I don’t think that will help.”

Fletcher waited for Maegwyn to finish; she often took long pauses during a conversation. 

“I need to find an activity that isn’t being trained by either of my parents in the Force, since that’s the only time they spend together pretty much.” She frowned.

“You need an activity that can take the place of Force training so your parents are free during that time so they can spend it together?” Fletcher wanted to make sure he understood.

He was rewarded by Maegwyn’s smile.

“Yeah.”

Fletcher thought. “Well, my dad and Major Jorgan are going to be teaching me rifle safety. Tell you parents you want to learn that. But that you have to learn at a different time because if we’re together then we won’t listen.”

Maegwyn’s smile morphed into a mischievous grin. “That’s not a lie.”

“No, it isn’t.” The two giggled.

“Thanks, Fletch!” Maegwyn lunged at him pulling him into a hug. “I’ll let you know at dinner if I’m successful.”

“K!” Fletcher said as he watched Maegwyn disappeared over the back of the booth.

“What are you doing under the table?” Kaliyo asked. “Planning some mayhem?”

Fletcher grinned up at her. “Hope so!”

Kaliyo laughed and high-fived the child. “Good boy.”

#

Maegwyn ran dejectedly into Arcann’s arms.

“Daddy!” She sniffed. “Fletch is gonna be learning how to shoot a rifle and I can’t!”

Arcann hugged his daughter close. “What do you mean you can’t?”

Maegwyn sniffled. “He’s having Major Jorgan and Torian teach him all about rifles and I can’t because I’m learning how to use the Force.”

Arcann frowned. “You want to learn about rifles?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Arcann frowned. “Well, I’m sure we could move your lessons around so you can learn to take the class with Fletch.”

Her eyes lit up in a way that Arcann learned long ago meant mischief.

“I could be in the same class as him?” She bounced, eager to be taking a class with her best friend.

“Hmmmm. Maybe.” Arcann wasn’t so sure that Fletcher and Maegwyn being in the same class was a good idea. “I’ll talk to you mother about it.”

“Thanks Daddy!” Maegwyn hugged him. “I’m gonna go tell Fletch!”

Arcann watched his daughter run, screeching Fletcher’s name, Fang her ever present shadow.

#

“Maegwyn,” Begw gazed at her daughter, “we will allow you to take lessons in rifle safety but only if Torian and Major Jorgan agree, and only if it’s not at the same time as Fletcher. Stars knows what manner of trouble you two would get in by shooting rifles at the same time.”

Maegwyn’s shoulders dropped. “Ok.”

“Go, ask Torian and Major Jorgan.” Begw hugged her daughter.

“K!” Maegwyn perked up, rushing off to bother Torian and Aric.

“The only time she can learn is when we’re meant to be teaching her to control her powers.” Begw sighed.

“Yes.” Arcann’s eyes widened when Begw grabbed his hand.

“Ought to give us some free time.” She said absently.

Arcann grunted in agreement.

“Would you care for some tea, Arcann?” Begw asked softly, her free hand stroking his face.

“I would love some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afric - it's a real name. It's Irish and it means 'pleasant'
> 
> Ch'eo vur - Cheunh, my heart


	2. Chapter 2

Begw rubbed her stomach and gazed happily at her little family. A little family that wasn’t so little anymore, really. Five children with six, seven, and eight on the way. 

“Do you think my son will be able to handle triplets?” Senya’s eyes sparked with mirth over her teacup.

Begw smiled playfully. “I hope so.”

Senya and Begw shared a chuckle.

“Has Nutmeg said what the sex of these are?” Senya asked after a while. 

Maegwyn, Nutmeg for everybody that knew her, accurately guessed the sex of every unborn fetus in the entire Alliance. 

“She says it’s boys.” Begw rubbed her stomach again. More boys would even out the numbers really. Four girls to one boy. Now it’d be four girls, four boys.

Senya nodded sagely. “Has she guessed the sex of Lana’s child?”

“She says Lana is having twins. Boy and a girl.” Begw chuckled again. “Much to the dismay of Theron and Lana.”

Senya and Begw shared another look, before both laughed.

#

Maegwyn was six now and looking like a nine year old. Her four younger siblings watched as she and her father ‘juggled’ balls between them. Maegwyn and Arcann weren’t really juggling, neither could actually juggle, unlike Maegwyn’s mother, who could literally juggle anything.

“Time for naps!” Seetwo and Twovee came bustling in.

Maegwyn hid her smile at her four younger siblings’ groans. The twins, Dwyn and Dewi didn’t think they needed naps anymore as they were four, with bodies of six-year-olds and minds of seven-year-olds. The next youngest, Iona was only one, body like a three-year old, and the mind of a four-year-old didn’t mind naps and preferred to be rocked to sleep, but she groaned when her older siblings groaned. The youngest, the baby, Skena, was only seven months old and barely looked two, she adored naps and any activity that allowed her to sleep.

“Is Daddy going to tuck us in?” Dwyn asked around her thumb.

“No, baby, it’s Mommy’s turn.” Begw tried standing, failed, her stomach so round with the triplets. Arcann chuckled and helped his wife out of the chair. Begw playfully smacked him. 

“K!” Dwyn loved when her mother tucked her in as her mother always told such wonderful nap time stories.

Plus, Dwyn could listen to the heartbeats of her newest set of siblings.

“Come along.” Begw smiled at each of her children, her smile widening when Skena’s little arms reached out for her mother. “You’re in for a special treat tonight. I found the same book my mother used to read me when I was a child.”

Maegwyn rolled her eyes, her mother only kept finding that book every couple of months. Dwyn and Dewi clapped hands, Iona giggled, Skena started chewing on her mother’s hair.

“Daddy, I want to give Mommy a kiss.” Maegwyn tugged on Arcann’s sleeve.

Arcann lifted Maewgyn into his arms, allowing his daughter to kiss Begw bye.

“Be good for your daddy, ok, Nutmeg?” Begw stroked her daughter’s cheek.

“I’m always good for Daddy.” Maegwyn stated.

“You are.” Begw kissed her daughters nose then turned to leave. “Alright, heathens, let’s lay you all down for a nap.”

Maegwyn and Arcann watched as Begw waddled away, the two droids carrying the children she couldn’t.

“Daddy?” Maegwyn started evenly, a sign that what she was about to say could be misconstrued as mean.

“Yes, Nutmeg?” Arcann had at first hated the nickname Nutmeg for his daughter, but after Begw explained why she thought the name was cute and fitting, he agreed to it.

“Are you and Mommy ever going to stop having kids?” She looked up at her father with her clear crimson eyes.

Arcann laughed. “Don’t you like having a big family?”

Maegwyn rolled her eyes. “I do. I love that I’m not an only child.” She chewed her bottom lip. “But, Daddy, you’re about to have eight kids, don’t you think that’s enough?”

Arcann chuckled again. “You have a good point, Nutmeg. I’ll discuss it with your mother.”

Maegwyn stared at her father levelly. “Daddy. Every time you and Mommy discuss stuff you always wind up doing adult things.”

Arcann hid his smile. “That is true.”

Maegwyn glared at her father. “It’s not funny. You could at least give Mom a break.” She gave her father the best withering looks he’d ever seen. “I mean, seven children in six years? Woman needs a break.”

Arcann’s laugh died in his throat. “Seven children?”

Maegwyn sighed. “I know you’re not my real father, Daddy.”

Arcann and his daughter studied each other. 

“Who is my father?” Maegwyn asked. “Is it somebody that didn’t want children?”

Arcann shook his head. She should really be asking Begw these questions.

“I don’t want to make Mommy cry.” Maegwyn whispered.

Arcann agreed with the little girl. Begw would cry at anything while pregnant. “What brought this on?” Arcann sat in the rocking chair Begw vacated only moments before.

The little girl shrugged. “My Force powers aren’t similar to yours.”

Arcann frowned. “Your father is somebody that loved your mother but couldn’t be with her.”

Maegwyn’s eyes roamed his face. “Because he was from the Ascendancy?”

Arcann nodded. “The leader of his House.” 

Maegwyn frowned, her eyes narrowed as she stared into space.

Arcann let the little girl think.

“You’ve loved me from before I was born.” She said eventually. “You’re my daddy, not some rando who couldn’t be with mommy because of some dumbass superstition.” Her little arms wrapped around Arcann’s neck in a hug.

“And you’re my little princess.” Arcann kissed her temple.

Maegwyn giggled. “Will I always be your little princess?”

“Of course! You’re just not the only princess in my life.” Arcann stood, setting his daughter on her feet. “Come on, we have to go train with Sana-rae.”

Maegwyn slipped her hand into his. “Daddy, will I ever have hair as pretty as Mommy?”

Arcann shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know how your mommy got such pretty hair.”

Maegwyn sighed dramatically. “I guess being bald just means you don’t know anything about proper hair care.”

“Hey! I shave my head! I am not bald!” Arcann cried.

Maegwyn snorted and glanced up at him. “Same difference.”

#

Arcann bounced both twins on his knees, Iona and Skena weren’t old enough to bounce yet.

“Daddy,” Dewi latched onto Arcann’s arms. “Spaceship. Play spaceship!”

“Spaceship!” Dwyn took up the cry, clapping her little hands.

Glancing around furtively, Arcann agreed. “Alright. But we can’t tell Mommy. Promise?”

Dewi and Dwyn nodded.

“Up!” Dwyn ordered, already giggling.

Grinning, Arcann lifted his twins up, one on each hand, as he ‘flew’ them about the room, using the Force to create ‘wind’ and ‘turbulence’, the sound of his children’s giggles making the effort worth it.

“Arcann, have you seen the twins? Senya offered to babysit them tonight.” Begw called from outside the room.

Winking at the twins, Arcann sat them on the bed. “Yeah, I have them. We were reading.”

“Were you?” Begw arched an eyebrow.

“Yep.”

“Where are my twins?” Senya called, rushing into the room, kneeling on the floor.

Dewi and Dwyn rushed into her arms. “Grandma!”

“Ready for dinner?” Senya kissed each child on the head, grabbing their hands.

The twins nodded. “Yep!”

Begw walked over to the bed to sit beside her husband, smiling at the conversation between grandmother and grandchildren.

“Grandma, can you play spaceship with us later? Daddy plays spaceship with us all the time when Mommy’s not around.” Dewi blabbed.

“Does he?” Senya winked at Arcann over her shoulder.

Arcann turned sheepishly to look at Begw.

“You were reading, then?” Her eyebrow arched higher.

“Yes?” He knew she wouldn’t believe the lie.

“You’re hopeless.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Now help me off the bed.”

Chuckling, Arcann stood, turning around to lift his very pregnant wife off the bed. 

#

Fletcher stood with Maegwyn at her baby brothers’ crib.

“You think your mom and dad will ever stop having kids?” He asked, poking Thexan in the cheek.

Maegwyn shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Fletcher frowned as Thexan began crying. “Sorry, go back to sleep.” He started petting Thexan’s head, after all, Afric and Aiden enjoyed it when Fletcher pet them.

Thexan cooed and went back to sleep.

Maegwyn stifled a laugh. “You can’t just pet babies you know.” She elbowed him.

“Why not? It works.” Fletcher shrugged.

Maegwyn giggled. 

“What are their names again?” Fletcher decided then Thexan shouldn’t hog all the petting.

“That’s Thexan.” She pointed at the one Fletcher woke up. “This is Sentha.” She pointed at the baby that Fletcher was currently petting. “And this is Vaylic.” The last baby. “They’re named after Daddy’s family.”

Fletcher nodded, petting Vaylic. “Those are nice names.” 

She hummed in agreement.

“You wanna go pelt Gault with rocks?” Fletcher asked giving Vaylic one last pet.

“Sure!” Maegwyn loved pelting Gault with rocks. She normally would’ve felt bad about it, but Gault had made the twins cry earlier this week. Plus, it didn’t hurt him when the rocks -more like pebbles- hit the Devaronian, it only annoyed him.

Fletcher nodded, grabbing Maegwyn’s hand. “Come on!”

Giggling, she let him her drag through the base.

#

Arcann glared at a thirteen-year-old Fletcher Cadera. “You want to what?”

Fletcher swallowed. “I want to start courting Maegwyn, sir.” He had passed his trials and was now allowed to begin courting.

Arcann’s glare became more pronounced. “You realize she is but ten years old?”

Fletcher swallowed again. “Yes, sir. But according to Chiss culture, she’s old enough to begin courtship.” He flinched but didn’t look away from Arcann’s glare. 

Arcann crossed his arms. “Don’t Mandalorians have rules against marrying Force users?”

“No, sir.” Fletcher swallowed. “Mandalorians admire warriors and strength. That’s all we care about, sir.”

Arcann harrumphed.

“Arcann,” Begw rubbed her husband’s lower back. “She is allowed to say no. Courtship does not mean marriage. And by Chiss standards, she is old enough. If we were in the Ascendancy, we’d be already looking for her husband.”

Arcann turned a baleful eye towards his wife. “This is not the Ascendancy.”

“No, this is the Alliance, and we respect all cultures here.” Begw insinuated herself between Arcann and Fletcher. “And she is Chiss. Ascendancy rules apply here.” Arcann growled again. “It’s just a courtship. It’s not marriage.”

Looking deep into Begw’s eyes, Arcann deflated. “Fine.” Looking at Fletcher. “You may court Maegwyn. But only courting! I don’t want to hear any talk about marriage until she is sixteen, got it?”

“Yes, sir, of course, sir!” Fletcher saluted, proof that Aric’s training had ingrained itself into his young head.

“You may leave.” Arcann pointed towards the door.

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir.” Fletcher ran, Thrasher running behind him.

“That was mean.” Begw rubbed Arcann’s stomach.

Arcann glared at her. “He pretty much told me he wanted to marry my princess.” Huffing, he glared.

Begw’s laugh caused him to glare at her again. “Will you be this protective when Aiden asks if he can marry Dwyn?”

“Yes.” Arcann grumbled.

“What about when Dewi asks if he can marry anybody? You gonna be just as grumpy?” She pinched his cheek. “What about Iona and Skena? The triplets?”

Arcann sighed, his wife had a point. “Marriage means they’re grown up.”

Begw hugged him. “I know. But it’s life, ch’eo vur. Children grow up. Even our little Nutmeg.”

Arcann wrapped Begw in a hug. “I know.”

“Arcann.”

The way she said his name, had him leaning back to look at her. “Yes?”

“Now, that we’re alone, what would you like to do?” Her hand was busy rubbing his quickly hardening cock through his pants.

He groaned, his hands quickly using the Force to close and lock the door before they yanked her in for a kiss.

Hungrily, he devoured her lips as her hands sought a different prize. He groaned when his pants dropped to the floor, followed by his boxers. 

“I know a way to get you in a much better mood.” Begw kissed down his torso, her fingers making quick work of his shirt.

“Begw!” Arcann moaned when he felt her tongue lick the tip of his dick.

“Let me cheer you up.” She sucked his dick into her mouth.

Grunting, his hands fisted in her hair. “Ngh!”

Begw was magic when it came to giving Arcann a blow job, there was something about the way her tongue teased him in conjunction with his dick sliding in and out of her mouth that drove him insane with wanting.

“Please!” He wanted to finish inside her.

Humming, Begw starting deep-throating his cock, making sure her lips met his pelvis with every movement.

Moaning, lightning cracking over his body, Arcann came, his semen shooting down her throat. He didn’t wait for her to finish swallowing before he yanked her into his arms and carried her to the bed, his hands and lips everywhere as he undressed her. Stealing her lips in a bruising kiss, their naked bodies skin to skin, Arcann entered her.

#

“Fletcher? What’s wrong?” Sixteen-year-old Maegwyn asked her best friend.

“Uh.” Fletcher’s eyes shifted away from her face. He’d been courting her for six years now. He wasn’t sure if it was successful or not since every time he brought it up she took it as a joke.

“Fletch?” Maegwyn touched his cheek, forcing his to look at her. “Talk to me. You can tell me anything.” 

He groaned. That sweet smile. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” She frowned. “You’re my best friend. You can tell me anything.”

“No, I can’t.” He shook his head emphatically.

“Tell me what’s wrong. This instant.” Maegwyn forced him to look at her again. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Fletcher sighed. “Even if I tell you, you can’t help me.” _You’ll just laugh again._

“Is it about the girl you’re courting?” She asked softly, letting his chin go.

“Yeah.” Fletcher shrugged. “I don’t think she likes me like I like her.”

“Have you asked her? It’s better to be upfront about things.” She inherited her mother’s practical streak. She adjusted her boot turning back to find his gaze intent on her face. “Fletch?”

“You’re right.” 

“I usually am.” She chuckled.

“Maeg,” Fletcher chewed his bottom lip, indecisive. “Rangir*!” Grabbing her chin, he kissed her.

Maegwyn froze.

“Sorry.” Fletcher stopped kissing her the second he realized she hadn’t responded. “Sorry, it’s just. Well, I’ve been in love with you for forever and I asked your dad if I could court you when I was thirteen but.” He stopped, shrugged again. “Guess you don’t like me like that.”

Maegwyn blinked at him, stupefied. 

“I’ll see you around, Maeg.” Sighing, cursing his idiocy, Fletcher began heading back into the base. He didn’t get far before he was jerked back to her. “Maeg?”

She was glaring at him. “You don’t get to kiss me then apologize! Then leave!” She kicked him. “You didn’t even wait for me to answer!”

“Ow!” Fletcher held his calf. “You don’t have to kick me!”

“Yes, I do! You’re a jerk!” Another kick.

“I’m not a jerk!”

“You are too! If you weren’t then you would’ve waited!”

“Waited for what? For you to punch me in the face like you did Hart Fett?”

Maegwyn screeched. “You stupid jerk!”

“I’m not a stupid jerk!”

“Yes, you are!” She declared, hands grabbing the collar of his shirt, yanking him to her before she crashed her lips onto his.

Fletcher was not a moron, in the blink of an eye he had Maegwyn pressed to him, a hand fisted in her hair, the other on her ass. The kiss was hungry and full of love and promise.

“I’m your stupid jerk?” He asked hopefully when the kiss ended.

Maegwyn rolled her eyes. “You’re my stupid jerk.”

Grinning, he pulled her into another kiss.

#

On a higher vantage, and not meaning to spy, Maegwyn’s and Fletcher’s fathers saw the entire exchange.

Torian clapped Arcann on the back. “Well, the courtship was successful.”

Arcann grunted.

Torian laughed, hand rubbing the top of Arcann’s head playfully. “Welcome to the Clan.”

Arcann sighed. “Thank you.”

#

“Dad?” Maegwyn wasn’t going to cry, no matter that it was her wedding day and she was marrying Fletcher.

“You look radiant, Nutmeg.” Arcann kissed his daughter’s temple.

He was only speaking the truth. Maegwyn looked gorgeous in her traditional Chiss wedding dress done in Fletcher’s Clan colors.

“You know Fletcher and I are already married, right?” Maegwyn tried humor, dabbing at her eyes.

“Yes. I know.” That still upset Arcann, but he understood. A Mandalorian wedding was done in private. “But this ceremony is to make your mother happy.”

“And you, Dad?” She hugged her father.

“And me.” Arcann returned her hug. 

“You don’t hate Fletch, do you?”

“If I said yes, would you divorce him?”

Maegwyn snorted. “No.”

Sighing dramatically, Arcann looked at the ceiling. “I tried.”

She smacked his arm. “Hey!”

Chuckling, Arcann hugged her again. “I like Fletch. He is a wonderful young man.”

“He is.” Maegwyn blushed. “I really love him.”

“I’m happy for you, Nutmeg.” Arcann stroked her cheek. 

She smiled. 

“It’s time.” Begw entered the room, gasping, her hands covering her mouth. “Oh, Nutmeg. You’re radiant!”

“Thanks, Mom.” Maegwyn pulled her mother into the hug.

“But seriously,” Begw sniffed, wiping away tears with a handkerchief Arcann gave her. “It’s time to go, seriously.”

“You’re not crying because you’re pregnant again are you?” Maegwyn joked.

Begw and Arcann blinked at their daughter then at each other.

“Nutmeg, are you telling me that your mother is pregnant?” Arcann sounded strangled.

“Dad!” Maegwyn rolled her eyes. “But yes.”

Begw and Arcann groaned.

“Lucky number eleven,” Maegwyn closed her eyes and felt her mother’s stomach, “and twelve.”

“Twins again.” Arcann stared into space.

“We’re going to run out of names.” Begw whispered horrified.

Maegwyn chuckled. “Come on, you two. Let’s get on with the ceremony.”

Laughing, Maegwyn lead her shocked parents out of her bedroom.

#

Arcann couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down his cheek. His little Nutmeg was all grown up and married.

“I heard you and Begw are having twins again.” Aric said, standing beside Arcann.

“Yeah.”

Aric clapped his hand on Arcann’s shoulder in solidarity. Aric himself had twelve kids based on the fact that his lifemate’s family was prone to litters of four, with two litters of twins.

“Are we having a Dear Lord Stop Breeding Club meeting?” Bey’wan chuckled. He was the proud father of ten.

Aric laughed. Arcann did not.

“Whoever would have thought all those years ago that the Alliance would grow to this?” Aric asked quietly.

Arcann could only nod. The Alliance had grown so much.

“Speaking of growth. We seriously need to stop having kids.” Bey’wan pulled at his beard. “Our oldest kids are getting married and will be dropping litters of their own.”

Aric and Arcann glared at the Bothan. Bey’wan flashed a self-deprecating smile. Aric’s mate was pregnant again, and so was Bey’wan’s.

Arcann’s triplets ran by with Aric’s son Mark chasing Aric’s daughters, Mark’s littermates, and Bey’wan’s daughter Beth.

Arcann Force-yanked the boys back to him. “Thexan, Sentha, Vaylic, what did I tell you about chasing Aric’s daughters?”

“Not to.” Sentha answered before he was hushed by his brothers.

“Mark,” Aric glared at his son, “why are you terrorizing Beth?”

Mark scuffed his boot on the floor and shrugged. “She’s my sisters’ friend and Thex and them are my friends.”

Aric and Arcann exchanged looks. 

“You three will apologize for being jerks to Maura, Mary, and Mads.” Arcann looked each of his sons in the eye.

“Yes, sir.” The three boys said as one.

“You apologize to Beth.” Aric roughed up his son’s mane.

“Yes, sir.” Mark answered.

The three men watched as the four boys approached the girls. The apologies must’ve worked because the girls each grabbed one of the boys and began dragging the boys outside for some form of mischief.

The three men all groaned.

“Where’s your other children?” Aric glanced around, spying the twins on the dance floor. “Found Dwyn and Dewi.”

Arcann looked where Aric pointed. “Is that Dewi and Afric dancing?”

“Yep.” Aric was just as surprised as Arcann.

“I thought they hated each other.”

“Me too.”

Bey’wan shook his head. “No, Sana-Rae caught them making out behind the waterfall in the Enclave last week.”

Aric and Arcann groaned again.

“No more children.” Aric looked sick.

“No more children.” Arcann agreed.

“I’ll drink to that.” Bey’wan stated.

The three men clinked their beer bottles together, an agreement.

#

Begw couldn’t stop smiling. Maegwyn was so happy.

“Commander.” 

Begw turned to spy Saganu.

“Aristocra!” She held out her hand to him. “I’m pleased you could make it.”

Saganu nodded, moving to accept Begw’s hand. 

“She is very beautiful.” He said after a while.

“She is.” Begw replied, sighing.

“Is she happy?”

“Extremely happy.”

“Good.” And that was all Saganu said. His daughter had grown up without him. No, she wasn’t his daughter. She was Arcann’s daughter. “I’m pleased she’s happy.”

Begw squeezed his hand.

#

“Dad,” Maegwyn looked over her father’s shoulder, “is that my father, the man talking to Mom?” 

Arcann twirled Maegwyn around on the dance floor so he could see who she was talking about. “Yes. Aristocra Saganu. Your real father.”

Maegwyn frowned before zapping him with lightning. “You’re my real father. He’s just a donor.”

Arcann blinked at his daughter before grinning. “Indeed, I am, Little Nutmeg.”

“I love you, daddy.” Maegwyn whispered, hugging her father close. 

“I love you too, baby.”

#

Arcann held Begw as they stood on the launch pad, watching Fletcher’s ship as the Mandalorian and Maegwyn went on their honeymoon.

“Are you upset?” Begw asked, hugging him closer.

“No. I’m happy she found somebody worthy of her.” Arcann glanced down at his wife. 

Begw smiled at him. “Good.”

“Although if he hurts my Little Nutmeg, I will gut him.”

Begw tossed her head back laughing, a twinkle in her eyes as she pulled Arcann in for a kiss. “You’d have to take a number. I think she’d gut him first.”

“True.” Arcann said when the kiss ended. “I’ll help her bury the body.”

Shaking her head, Begw kissed him again. “Let’s go to bed.”

“As you wish.” 

Together, Arcann and Begw headed to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rangir - Mandalorian, what the hell


End file.
